In the Night
by culpalevis
Summary: Lesshipping. Joy is forced to take a night off by her coworkers and one of them suggests a specific night club. She reluctantly goes to this club, and meets a certain teal-haired officer. The two get wasted, and well... Rated for Smut and Yuri.


_Ah, hello there. Um, this was originally just going to be smut. I just really wanted to see some delicious lesshipping [ lawl ] smut. Somehow, it gained a plot, and now it's in three chapters. -sighs-  
Oh well. I hope you enjoy it~ Again, please comment me on things you think I could have done better on. Also, I don't know what rum is like, I've yet to drink it [ it's totally because I'm only 18 ], so I tried to not describe it too much. But if what I did describe it wrong anyways, please don't eat me for it~

* * *

_

Music blared as sweaty bodies ground together on the dance floor. Men picked up women with cheesy pick up lines, and drunk couples sat in booths making out. It stank of sweat, cigarettes, and alcohol, and a lack of actual lighting gave everything an interesting sheen.

Nurse Joy sighed, she really didn't want to be here. She wanted to be at the Pokemon Center tonight, but some of the other nurses told her she'd been working too hard, and suggested this place as it was apparently very fun. She wondered if maybe they were right, but new that they were. She hadn't had a day off in a little over two weeks. She couldn't help it though, she loved to help the Pokemon.

Joy sighed again. She was here, she might as well enjoy it here. They won't let her into the Pokemon Center- no matter what- until tomorrow morning. She was sitting at the bar, sipping some alcoholic drink that the bartender suggested to her. She sighed, not sure what she should do. She didn't feel like dancing right now, and she hadn't even drank enough to get buzzed yet.

Suddenly, she felt moist, warm air on her right ear. Before she could turn around to check what it was, it whispered "You're under arrest, Nurse." She froze, a gasp caught in her throat. Turning around quickly, she was surprised to see it was Officer Jenny. A very drunk Officer Jenny at that. Jenny giggled at her little joke and Joy's reaction, while Joy had yet to say anything. Jenny sat down on the stool next to her, and wrapped her arm over her shoulder. "Joy! I'm awfully surprised to see _you_ here!"

Joy sighed, but decided she'd talk to the drunk Jenny anyways. "Yeah, they told me I had to take a day off, so here I am." Jenny frowned, then pulled Joy close to her. "Then stop moping around, you pretty little nurse! Let's dance! Let's have fun!" Joy stared at the girl for a moment, _Pretty little nurse?_, but suddenly Jenny pushed her rum to her lips. Joy glared at her, but drank it anyways- or at least she would have if Jenny didn't try to drown her with it.

The teal-haired officer had pushed the end of her glass up, forcing Joy to swallow most of it lest it spill on her blouse. She gulped the drink, but Jenny pulled it away. Joy sighed, relieved that she didn't choke on it. Jenny giggled at her, but Joy just shook her head. Jenny grinned, before taking her hand and pulling her out onto the dance floor. Joy tried to stay seated, but the officer was stronger.

Finally she was on the floor and Jenny started dancing next to her, not really matching the beat of the music, but it didn't really matter because it looked good anyways. Joy stared at a moment before thinking _Why not?_ and following suit. She danced following Jenny's rhythm more then the music's. As she got her blood pumping, she started getting drunk. It was no where near Jenny's level right now, but her muscles were feeling much more heavier then she remembered.

Joy had never really been drunk before, so though she knew for the most part was it was like, she had never experienced it herself. As her muscles began to feel more relaxed, yet heavier, she and Jenny began grinding together like the rest of the dancers. Now she understood for the most part why the dancers were often grinding. It was simply much easier to do then actual dancing. She smiled at the small revelation, before she felt Jenny wrap her hands around her waist.

She let in a sharp breath, but it didn't bother her enough to push the woman away. In fact, it didn't bother the nurse at all. She enjoyed the feeling of Jenny's warm arms around her waist. She leaned back against her, placing the back of her head in the crook of the taller woman's neck. They weren't even really grinding anymore, they were simply rocking side to side against each other.

They got tired of dancing a few minutes later, so they went back to the bar. Jenny grinned mischievously when she saw the woman's drink was still just half full. She glanced back at Joy, before nodding at the half-empty glass. "Hey Joy, I dare you to chug the rest of that." She stared at Joy while Joy wondered if she should do it. She thought about it for a second longer, before shrugging. Why not? It was her day off, she should enjoy herself.

She grabbed the glass, glancing at Jenny to make sure she was watching, and tipped it over. Joy chugged the rum, enjoying the flavor and the slight burn as it slipped down her throat. When she finished, she gasped for air, while Jenny laughed, covering her face like it wouldn't be obvious she was laughing even though the rest of her body showed it. Jenny shook her head, like she couldn't believe the sweet little nurse Joy actually chugged rum.

"There! I did it, Jenny. So, what do I win?" Jenny smiled at the pink-haired woman softly, before leaning over and giving the girl a soft kiss on the lips. Joy blushed, but enjoyed it none-the-less. She kissed the girl back lightly, but Jenny took it as a queue that she should do more. She grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her closer, kissing her harder. Joy gasped through her nose, but didn't push her away, instead she set her hand lightly on the officer's shoulder.

Jenny flicked her tongue lightly across Joy's lips, before lightly pushing her way inside. As their tongues danced to their own rhythm, Joy put her other hand on Jenny's neck, while Jenny placed one hand on Joy's hip, pulling her until they were as close as they could get while sitting. They continued to play with each others tongues until they heard someone clear their throat nearby. They separated slowly, not in a hurry, even as Joy's face bloomed in embarrassment.

Jenny turned towards the bartender, glaring at him. "What do you want, barkeep?" He rolled his eyes, and pointed to Joy's glass. "Can I get you more?" Jenny grinned, and told him that yes he can, and get her some too. They spent another good hour drinking, laughing, making out, and pressing themselves against each other. Finally, Jenny decided that it was too much. They were good and wasted anyhow. "Hey, Joy?" The pink-haired woman, who was currently sitting across her lap and licking her neck, looked up at the officer, "Yes?" Jenny smiled and looked down at her, "You wanna come back to my place?"

Joy only grinned at Jenny in response.


End file.
